Sleepover
by IbenholtTheSnowBunny
Summary: Londo can't sleep. G'Kar wants to help.    Don't read if you don't like slash.


Londo dragged the covers more tightly around himself and closed his eyes for something that felt like the hundredth time that night. He kicked them off again and sat up in his bed. He massaged his temples and tried to think of something that didn't lead to flashes of mass murder or Morden's disgustingly pleased face. Clenching his hands, he almost called for Vir, but then he remembered that the boy was on Minbar. He thought to himself that it seemed logical that he couldn't sleep without someone else in the room. He hated being alone. That was what he got from growing up in a house full of people.

The next thought that entered his mind shocked him. G'Kar had been in his room while they were visiting Centauri Prime, perhaps he could… Londo smacked his fingers against his forehead. No. Absolutely not. He would not sink that low. He would not come crawling to G'Kar for help. Even though they had grown closer recently, he had no reached the point where he was ready to show him any weakness.

He therefore cursed himself when he pressed G'Kar's name on the communicator and waited. After the third beep, G'Kar's face appeared on the screen. His skin tone was slightly darker due to the light in his quarters, Londo noted. That, and that the Narn was still dressed. Before G'Kar had had the opportunity to open his mouth, Londo broke the connection. He got up and started a chase for some brivari. He could drink himself into unconsciousness. How strange that he hadn't thought of that before-hand.

He had barely put the cup to his lips when the door opened and G'Kar burst into the room. "Mollari?" He looked at him in his white nightshirt and haunted face, "How did you get in?"

"Vir taught me the access code, just in case."

"Just in of case what?"

"Anything. The way you contacted me and then hung up, it could seem like you were being attacked."

"Well, I wasn't. Therefore there is no reason for you to be here and disturb me. So leave."

"I do believe I deserve better treatment when worrying about you enough to come here and see to you." Londo sent him a glare that had no effect and returned to his drink. "What was the point, Mollari? You're not so childish that you would simply prank call me. Were you making me curious so that I would burst in here and check on you like a good bodyguard? Was this a test?" G'Kar's obvious irritation made Londo shake his head and send him a new glare. "No. I was sleepwalking and I accidentally pressed some buttons." G'Kar walked up to him and snatched the drink out of his hands before throwing the liquid in the sink and putting the glass on the counter. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Londo yelled. He stumbled forward and charged at the Narn. It was no use however and he soon found his wrists being squeezed hard together over his head and G'Kar's hand forcing his chin up. "We both know you don't sleepwalk. You told me that on Centauri Prime." Londo didn't meet his eyes. G'Kar let him go and took his shoulder, suddenly worried. "What's wrong?" The Centauri shivered, "It feels so empty here." He said lowly, hoping G'Kar wouldn't pick it up. "Would you like me to stay here tonight?" G'Kar asked. As soon as Londo looked up, he was careful to add, "It is my duty as your bodyguard, when it comes to it. Who knows, perhaps someone is hiding in here, waiting until you have fallen asleep to cut your throat?" An amused expression graced his features. "You're not funny, G'Kar."

"Some might not be inclined to agree with you." G'Kar answered and followed.

Londo looked over his shoulder and saw how G'Kar gathered blankets and pillows and created a little nest on the floor. Cursing himself for tempting fate and then realizing that he had already hit rock-bottom by letting the other man stay, he cleared his throat.

"Get in the bed."

"Mollari…"

"No jokes from you. I can't have you sleeping on the floor; it would be bad manners from my side. Besides, we're not on Centauri Prime right now." G'Kar nodded and started removing his armor. Londo tried not to watch him, but he couldn't help but marvel at G'Kar's quick, naked fingers. Coming to think of it, he hadn't seen the other man's hands without the gloves since he had been tortured by Cartagia. He pushed the images away from his mind and looked at them again, focusing on the 'now'. They were like human hands, only covered with spots up to the knuckles. The fingers were a shade lighter than the skin on his face, and they were long and the closest thing to elegant he had seen on a Narn.

Soon enough, G'Kar was left in only in his trousers. Londo looked again and noticed the pouch. It started right above the place where his navel should have been. He wondered if G'Kar had ever carried a child, or if he would. He was about to ask, but he somehow felt like he wouldn't like the answer. The Narn crawled into bed as well and pulled the covers up to his chest. "Good night, Mollari." He said before turning onto his side. "Good night, G'Kar." Londo answered and closed his eyes. It took a while before the drowsiness overtook him. He ended up lying still and listening to G'Kar's breathing. It seemed soothing to him.

It couldn't be more than 05.00 when Londo woke up. Someone else was in his bed and four of his brachiates were wrapped around this person's body. Strange. He hadn't had a one-night-stand for quite a long time, and he couldn't remember being out of his room yesterday, so how...? He opened his eyes and stared into the back of an orange head covered with dark green blots. The events from last night came back to him. Then he remembered where his brachiates were and judging by G'Kar's stirring, he was going to wake up at any moment. Londo focused all his willpower on retracting the appendages, but one of them wouldn't move away. Instead it trailed down to G'Kar's waist line and even further down. With impressive speed, G'Kar's hand reached out and took a firm hold of it. Londo panicked when G'Kar dragged it against his face to inspect it. He was without doubt unfocused from his sleep and there was no telling what he could do in this state. And quite right, G'Kar squeezed it hard and ran his thumb up to the most sensitive part. "Don't…!" A loud moan escaped Londo as G'Kar's finger graced the tip. Londo shivered and put his hands in front of his mouth. Great Maker, why was this happening to him? He knew it had been a long time, but he honestly should have been able to maintain more control over himself.

And right in front of that triple-damned Narn, too! G'Kar sat bewildered for a second and looked at it, then Londo. "I see." He muttered finally and let go of it. Londo sat up too and tried to summon his brachiate. "Do you mind?" He snarled and gave him a venomous look. "Why did I let you in here?" He repeated and touched his forehead.

What a lousy night this had been! Not only had he not been able to sleep, but he had to share a blanket with a Narn and now he had been technically molested. "You asked me to come because the thought of being alone frightens you." He looked up again, G'Kar's eyes were piercing through him, hard and chilling. "Am I close, Mollari?" G'Kar's hand was surprisingly cold when it graced his face. "I know you. You hate being alone with your own thoughts, that's why you surround yourself with me and Vir and everyone else." The long fingers graced his neck and a flash of his future appeared before his eyes.

That was why he didn't protest when G'Kar kissed him. It was quick and leathery. But it was soft and very, very warm. He returned it and, in a move of desperation, placed his arms around G'Kar's neck and pulled him in for another. Their tongues met and Londo heard him moan before he deepened the kiss. He was pushed down on the mattress and felt hands pull his night gown up and over his head. Reaching out, he found G'Kar's waist band and tugged it down. He searched the oddly smooth area of the hips until he found what he was looking for. He felt brief pity for the Narns and the humans for their common disadvantage, but G'Kar leaned over him and took his mouth again, making him forget about it.

All reason had left them. They kissed, touched and rocked against each other like it was their last night alive. Their cries echoed in the small chamber, and in one perfect moment, their minds were focused on nothing else but each other and themselves. Londo had lost track of time when G'Kar collapsed on top him, completely exhausted and panting. He felt hot and was certain that his cheeks had gotten a flaring red color that stood in strong contrast to his otherwise pale skin.

They kissed again. Londo was gasping for air when G'Kar let him go. They shifted a little before they finally got comfortable. In the final moment before sleep overtook him, Londo's brachiartes wrapped themselves around G'Kar's wrists, ankles and waist, this time with their master's consent. He in return placed an arm over Londo's chest. He could feel the fingers curling before he fell into a soft shroud of dreams and sleep.

When he woke up, Londo remembered something his father had once told him. 'Narns are deceiving creatures, Londo, always pretending to be something else than what they are, and then being none of them'. Londo had always thought his father had been quite drunk when uttering that sentence. Now he understood that his father HAD been drunk, but that his point had been valid. Narns looked like reptiles, were in fact marsupials, but acted like cats. These Earth creatures (that he had found out later that he had gotten mixed up with ducks) would search for the perfect spot of heat, curl up and sleep. G'Kar had done that only that the spot wasn't a ray of sun on a floor or on a porch. It was him. G'Kar's left leg was over his hip, while his left leg was between Londo's. His arm was slung lazily over his chest, but the fingers were tangled in the strings of his night gown and his hot breath came in puffs against his neck. Oddly enough, he didn't feel like screaming or move away from the Narn. He was too tired.

"Are you always this dependent on physical contact?" He asked groggily. G'Kar yawned soundly behind him, blowing more hot air on his neck. "I am cold. Or, more specifically, your room is cold. The least you can do as a good host is warm me up." As if to put emphasis on it, he tightened his grip on the Centauri. Londo was more tired than annoyed and he sighed, "Fine. Just watch the hair."

"Heavens, Mollari. You Centauri males are more obsessed with your hair than certain human women I have encountered."

"How dare you, you barbarian? Why did I invite you here, anyway?"

"Because you're madly in love with me." G'Kar said bluntly. Londo started laughing, and he turned his head so that he was almost looking over his shoulder. "Whatever drove you to that conclusion?" His mouth got close to his ear, "Perhaps I misheard you last night. I could swear you were declaring your love for me at the same time as you were driving your nails into my spine."

Londo closed his eyes. "That is hardly a reason. Don't let one night of insanity and some cheap pleasure-filled words lure you into believing that there is any more between us than it already is." G'Kar gave an amused chuckle and poked one finger onto his hip, right between two brachiates. "So you're tossing me away after baring your soul to me? I don't approve of being treated in such a fashion." Londo grunted. He was annoyed by this conversation, but he suddenly felt more awake and more eager to participate. "G'Kar, I have no idea what's going to happen now. Everything will be awkward for us, or we will develop some kind of affair that will be exciting until we realize that we are jeopardizing our statuses and lives. Why can't you be practical?"

"It's not my nature when it comes to love, Mollari."

"So you really care for me, is that it?"

"I do. I don't roll around with just anyone." Londo squeaked when G'Kar pulled him to lie on his back. "So now that I have gone against my principles and dropped my pride in front of you, I only expect you to do the same." Londo wanted to shut G'Kar up for good, but decided that if he kept that wicked tongue of his under control for a while, it would be the best he could do for now. That way, he didn't even have to admit defeat by talking. It was somewhat comforting that the Narn had given up first. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck and dragged him into a deep kiss.


End file.
